narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Sayonara Memorī
|name = Sayonara Memorī |band = 7!! (Seven Oops) |song number = Naruto: Shippūden numer 24 |starting episode = Naruto: Shippūden 296 |ending episode = Naruto: Shippūden 306 |type = Ending |previous song = Mother |next song = I Can Hear |composer =}} jest to utwór wykonywany przez grupę 7!! Seven Oops do 24° endingu serii Naruto: Shippūden, swoją premierę miał 17 stycznia 2013 roku. Obejmuje odcinki od 296 do 306. Opis Cały ending jest w mocno 'deszczowym' klimacie. Widzimy Naruto stojącego na tafli wody w której odbija się wizerunek Sakury i Sasuke. Podnosi swoją głowę ku niebu i pozwala by krople uderzał w jego zamyśloną twarz. W pewnym momencie zmieniają one swój bieg i wbrew logice wzlatują ku niebu. Kolejna część ukazuje nam ważne momenty z życia drużyny siódmej, oraz smutne dzieciństwo Naruto i Sasuke. Przeplecione są one fragmentami walki Naruto z Painem oraz Sasuke z Itachim. W ostatniej odsłonie wracamy do scenerii z początku utworu i tym razem na tafli wody pojawia się maskotka przedstawiająca młodego Sasuke. Naruto podnosi ją i idzie dalej. Tekst piosenki Rōmaji= Hitomi tojite ko kyuu tomete kasa nari a e futatsu no kage yo Hikare hikare hikare sayonara namida Hitomi tojite... Naki yamu koto no nai sora aoku tsutsumu machi wo Itsuka futari de narande nagameteta Mimi wo su maseba Ima mo kimi no koe ga ki koeru Mou ichido dake ano koro mitai ni Dakiyo seteyo Ne e waratte kocchi muite namae yonde ichido dake de ii Hikare hikare hikare sayonara namida Toki wo tomete negai komete ai wo tomenaide kon ya dake ha Maware maware maware sayonara memorii Hitomi tojite... |-| Kanji= 瞳閉じて 呼吸止めて 重ない合え ふたつの影よ 光れ 光れ 光れ さよなら涙 瞳閉じて... 泣き止むことのない 空青く包む街を いつかふたりで 並んで眺めてた 耳を澄ませば 今も君の声が聞こえる もう一度だけあの頃みたいに 抱き寄せてよ ねえ笑って こっち向いて 名前呼んで 一度だけでいい 光れ 光れ 光れ さよなら涙 時を止めて 願い込めて 愛を止めないで 今夜だけは 回 れ 回れ 回れ さよならメモリー 瞳閉じて... |-| Polski= Znów zamykam oczy, mój oddech ustaje. Nasze cienie łączą się w jedność. Lśniące, tak jasno lśniące łzy pożegnania. Znów zamykam oczy. Błękitne niebo zawieszone nad tym miastem nigdy nie przestaje płakać. Zupełnie jak tamtego dnia, gdy wpatrywaliśmy się w swoje oczy. Wsłuchując się uważnie w tę głuchą ciszę, nadal jestem w stanie usłyszeć twój głos. Chciałabym móc wrócić do tamtych radosnych dni. Pochwyciłabym je z całych sił. Śmialibyśmy się, stojąc blisko siebie. Znów wypowiedziałabym twoje imię. Lśniące, tak jasno lśniące łzy pożegnania. Próbuję zatrzymać czas, zatrzymać moją miłość choć na tę jedną noc. One wracają, wspomnienia naszego pożegnania wracają z całych sił. Znów zamykam oczy. |-| Angielski= Close your eyes, stop your breathing, our two piled up silhouettes are getting heavy. Shine, shine, shine! Goodbye my tears and close your eyes... The sky that can't stop crying, envelopes the town in shades of blue. When the two of us gazed at each other, that other day. If I listen carefully, even now I can hear your voice grow louder. Once more, I want to see that moment embraces me, draws me nearer. Smile back, a look at me, calling my name once more, would be enough. Shine, shine, shine! Goodbye my tears. Stop the time, grant my wish, don't stop loving me, just for tonight. Turn, turn, turn! Goodbye my memory and close your eyes... Ciekawostki * Jest to już drugi utwór zespołu 7!! Seven Oops, używany w mediach Naruto, wcześniejszym był "Lovers". * W tym endingu widać kadry nawiązujące do okładek 10 i 19 rozdziału mangi. Postacie *Naruto Uzumaki *Sakura Haruno *Sasuke Uchiha *Iruka Umino *Kakashi Hatake *Hiruzen Sarutobi Kategoria:Openingi i Endingi Kategoria:Ending Naruto: Shippūden